Money, Sex, Money, Cat
by Signature.Hot.Chocolate
Summary: Just what were those other people in the restaurant thinking? BellaEdward. One-shot.


_**Authors Note:**__ Ever since the category 'world' has popped up in the Twilight Fandom, I have been intrigued. So you can blame either the current heat wave, having seen this film one too many times or my habit to write down any and all plot bunnies that bounce into my head – maybe just a combination of all three. This is my entry for __The New Years Challenge__, found on The Challenge Forum. p.s. If you recognize something, it isn't mine.

* * *

_

**Money, Sex****, Money, Cat

* * *

**

I watched her chew, remaining silent as she took these moments to think. Of what, I could never be sure, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to not interrupt her every time she lapsed into these thoughtful moments. Besides, this time I had a reason to be fearful of her thoughts – I had just revealed I could read minds.

"… Every mind but yours," I added, watching as her eyebrows rose slowly in disbelief.

She stopped chewing for almost a full minute before swallowing hard. "Is there something wrong with me?" she whispered, glancing around at the other tables, her gaze settling back on me when she was satisfied everyone else was absorbed in their own lives.

I smiled – I couldn't help it. There was probably no other woman on the planet like her. Her familiar blush crept up her cheeks as her hand unconsciously reached for her hair in a gesture I was beginning to recognise as her being embarrassed.

"I tell you can read minds, and you think there is something wrong with you?" I teased, and if possible, her face became redder. She seemed to deliberate for another impossible long moment, her gaze leaving mine for the first time since I had picked her up off the street.

I followed her line of vision, to the trio having the time of their lives on the padded window seat, to the old couple enjoying the forty fifth wedding anniversary alone, to the attractive young blonde woman with the rather seedy looking companion.

"What are they thinking?" Bella whispered, bringing me back to our conversation.

"Well," I deliberated, pursing my lips lightly, focussing on the trio first.

_I can't believe she only ate half the lobster, doesn't she know that piece of meat is over forty dollars a pop. What does she think I'__m made of money? I wonder if they give out doggy bags…_

"Money," I replied, growing bored with his inner thoughts and turning to the woman wedged between him and his friend. Her dark skin glistened under the dim lighting and I could smell whatever product she had used to keep her hair that way from where Bella and I sat.

_I wonder if they both expect to take me home. Christine would never believe me; she thinks I haven't __done it in years…_

I turned from her thoughts in a flash, not caring what Christine thought at all, "Sex." I told Bella, and her eyes widened and turned on to the second man. I followed her gaze. This man was obviously well into his cups, most of the empty bottle sitting in front of him.

_Maybe if they start to get hot and heavy I can slip out and they will never notice. I can't believe I forgot my wallet. I can't believe how much I have had to drink – this will probably cost him a fortune. Hey, is that a fifty down her bra…_

"Money," I answered tersely, thinking that the three of them truly deserved each other.

"Oh," Bella frowned, obviously unsatisfied with how shallow our fellow restaurateurs were. I followed her gaze, past the elderly couple to the blonde woman and her slightly creepy companion. The man had a strange look on his face, and although I had stopped prying for the fun of it years ago, I couldn't help myself now.

_I wonder if Melanie is okay. I'm sure I left her enough water, and this time I made sure her cage was unlocked. Maybe I will pick her up a little something on the way home. Yeah, she would like that._

I frowned, hoping that Melanie wasn't a human being. Bella smiled expectantly at me and I held a finger for her to wait a moment. His blonde companion continued to waffle on about her ex-boyfriend, her words mimicking her thoughts, but the man wasn't paying attention to a word she was said.

_I can't believe Mom convinced me to go on this date. I mean, when have I ever followed one of my own stupid New Years Resolutions? Am I twenty pounds lighter? Have I seen the sun in the last year? No. Maybe she wants me to move out? Yeah, that must be it. She wants me and Melanie to move out __so she can convert the basement into a sewing room. _

_I keep telling her it's not Melanie's fault if she is getting old – the couch had to go anyway. I wonder if cats can get depressed. She did try and jump from the roof the other day, maybe it was a suicide attempt and she didn't really slip. Maybe I should have locked her cage…_

"Cat," I answered Bella, watching her eyes widen in surprise and a small smirk forming at the edges of her lips. I smiled back at her and motioned to her untouched plate, she immediately speared another piece of ravioli, but her eyes kept wandering to the man behind us.

It wasn't long before he stood up, the blonde woman's words faltering. I listened as he muttered his excuses to her before almost running out the door. Bella watched him go, as did most of the restaurant, and then turned to me for some kind of explanation.

"Cat." I shrugged, and she laughed. I loved it when Bella laughed.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
